


all my cravings come at night

by MintQueenJo



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Rimming, Smut, Watersports, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintQueenJo/pseuds/MintQueenJo
Summary: Clear headed, if not still a bit drunk the two of them, there was an elephant. A big ass pink one that they’d have to talk about. There was no way it was going away.





	all my cravings come at night

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Kinktober and I picked: Ass worship and Watersports.
> 
> This may not be for everyone and that's cool just going down a list. It's short and sweet to the point because I didn't know how to make this any longer, nor did I want to drag it out.
> 
> Title is from Taste by Betty Who

She wasn’t complaining as Rhys pushed her flat against their living room wall, hands squeezing her ass in her tight jeans covered in paint smears. His lips attached themselves to the pulse point against her neck. Pale fingers carded through dark hair and a thigh pressed against her cunt so sweetly that Feyre’s moan was low and the best music in his ear.

Their lips drunkenly slid together as hands unbuttoned shirts and pants. As their fingers pulled clothes off their bodies.

Feyre sat perched on his lap on their couch. “I’m going to take you on this fucking table, Feyre Darling.”

“Please.” She moved to mouth down his stubbled jaw and his fingers dug into her thighs. “I don’t want to move though I want to ride you.”

“Later.” He hauled her up and a little forcibly pressed her front half down on their coffee table, thighs spread apart as he places kisses down her spine. His tongue flicked out to wet the dip that lead to the cleft of her backside. His hands squeezed the flesh in his palms when he cupped her as his tongue slid down.

Feyre moaned his name as a wet pressure flattened against her opening. “I fucking love you.”

“I love you.” He placed a kiss on one ass cheek before taking the flesh between his teeth to bite down. “So much. I love your fucking ass too.” His mouth moved to the other cheek where he sucked a big red-purple bruise, the color was lovely compared to the ivory of her skin.

A hand of hers reached between her legs to slide into her as his mouth moved back to her ass, his tongue pushed in and she ground against his tongue and her fingers. He tightened his lips around the pucker of skin before sucking, teeth nipping as his hands spread her open even more.

Feyre rolled her head forward on her forearm on the coffee table when she heard him spit, when she felt the warm liquid slide down her crack and halt on the semi-swollen opening. Rhys blew across the dampened area before digging his nails into her thighs to pull her back to his mouth.

Her fingers slid out to rub her clit, “fuck I love it when you eat my ass.” Two of his fingers pushed inside her cunt as his mouth continued to love her.

“I’m going to fuck you, I’m going to lay you out on the carpet and I’m goign to ride you.” She started to move away and with a hard slap against her thighs, part of the impact catching against her lips, Rhys smiled before willingly laying down on his back.

“Well?” He raised an eyebrow as Feyre climbed up him, taking his semi-hard cock in hand, she had a few issues getting him inside her. “Hold on—” he started before she sunk down on him.

“I got it, plus there’s nothing like feeling you get harder in me. Maybe my mouth but I can’t wait.” Feyre didn’t want to tell him that the world was slightly spinning with each bounce, his fingers held her down each time her ass hit his thighs.

Palms pressed down hard on his chest and Rhys moved a hand to Feyre’s hair as he rolled them over. His hips thrusted harder and Feyre knew she’d have carpet burn, if not a stubble rash on her ass. “Fuck.” Rhys held her close and her pale thighs clung to his hips as her fingernails dug into the corded muscles in his back.

“Fuck, baby. You fuck me so good.” She bit down on his shoulder before he froze so suddenly. “What?”

Feyre was a little confused as to how there was a steady pounding against that sweet spot deep in her and now there wasn’t. Rhys started to pull away but her arms, now around his neck, and legs held him to her.

“Feyre,” he tried to pull away. “Feyre Darling, I have to go.”

She started to shake her head, “stay.”

“No,” his arms started to wobble from where he was holding himself up, between his full bladder and the drunken state he was in. Rhysand knew he should’ve gone to the bathroom, or not drank so much. He always had a ‘habit’ of having to stop in the middle of fucking his wife to urinate.

It didn’t help that this time, not only did Feyre cling to her husband, she started to roll her hips trying to keep his softening cock inside her. In her own drunk mind she wanted to come. Her overworked body _ needed _to come. A low whine and Rhys rolled his hips, “babe please.”

“Just go.”

Those two words meant everything.

Uncertainty came off him in waves as his violet eyes looked into gray ones. He pushed his hips against her and he ducked to kiss her, unable to look at her when he relaxed. Feyre wasn’t expecting to like it as much as she thought she did as Rhys relieved himself. It wasn’t any warmer than she was and she moaned when it started to leak out of her.

Rhys pulled his hips away, a small trickle still leaving him before with a twitch the liquid inside Feyre ran out. She didn’t realize that she’d like it so much that the feeling of it made her come. It seemed so simple and Rhys kissed her forehead before sliding back in, each thrust caused any liquid from her to dribble out.

The carpet was soaked under her and a hand stroked the back of his head as he rested his head in her neck, embarrassment getting the best of him.

“Rhys, it’s nothing to be embarrassed of, I promise. I love you.”

He mumbled it back, kissing her shoulder before the need to come himself over powered everything. He slid out and she rolled over so he could slide into her from behind a hand pushing her down as she remained on her knees. “Feyre. I think that turned you on more than it should have.”

She nodded as a hand slid up to hook two fingers into her mouth for her to suck on. His thrusts had her falling against the floor, cheek pressed against the carpet. With a look at Rhys out of the corner of her eye he nodded. Might as well.

His release got the better of him and as he spilled into her, a wetness slid down their closed thighs. The cry from her was just a whimper as he held himself in place. Clear headed, if not still a bit drunk the two of them, there was an elephant. A big ass pink one that they’d have to talk about. There was no way it was going away, even as Feyre laid in the soaked carpet they’d have to clean.

Rhys chuckled and it made her cunt clench around him once before relaxing. “I guess we’ll need to get something to start putting down to make clean up easier?”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, my darling Feyre. You were understanding about my love for your ass, so I’ll be understanding of what just happened.” He slowly pulled away to roll off her. “I should get started but I really just want to lay a towel down and go shower.”

Feyre hummed her agreement and they got up. “Thank you.”

A soft kiss was placed against her lips, “anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not all of these are going to be Feysand so I created a separate series for all the Kinktober Feysand ones. I just didn't want to put it all in one story because it's a pet peeve of mine.


End file.
